


Song in the night

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a rather random idea it surfaced I wrote it down, that’s all there is to it. A one short bit of fluff so don’t expect to much more than that, however I firmly believe that every so often we all need a little fluff. Gumball has a couple of little secrets, which Marshall is going to find rather surprising, I don’t own the characters I borrowed them and put them back after. Yeah I suck at lyrics so there is a song mentioned but you’ll have to use your imagination for the words. Any way first time in this universe so be nice alright I’m still learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song in the night

Song in the night.

Marshall loved nothing more that to cause mischief, especially for Prince Gumball. So it was that when the vampire floated through the open balcony window of the prince’s room that night, he was more than just a little surprised to find that the bed was empty. Marshall could see that the covers of the large pink bed had been thrown to one side, showing the prince had gone to bed but something had obviously woken the other man. Quickly the red eyes scanned the room there was nothing to indicate that Gumball had been taken again by the Snow Queen. Which left the vampire wondering where was he at this time of night if not in bed? 

The raven haired man tilted his head to one side listening very intently for any clue as to the location of the pink prince. Eventually he picked up that in the distance there was the sound of piano music, with a slight frown on his face Marshall followed the music it he thought it was both beautiful and haunting. Eventually as he followed it along out of the bed room and down the deserted moonlit castle corridor the tune became clearer he recognised it as a song written by one of his favourite composers Darker Rose, the song was called with tears you’ll never see. At the end of the corridor a door was partly open, a low golden light spilled out round the edge, quietly the vampire glided up to the door and peered through the gap.

Gumball sat at the piano, he had just finished playing next to him on the bench was Peppermint maid she smiled up at the prince. “Your father would be so proud you play beautifully.”

The pink man smiled back at her. “It was his last gift to me how could possibly I let myself lose it.”

“Very true I’m glad you have kept playing. So have you finished your latest composition?”

“Yes.”

“What have you called it?”

“Time to let you go.”

“Ah, so you are finally going to give up trying?”

“Oh I should have long ago. Now thought I have a reason to really give in, there is too much hatred now, there is another in the one I loves heart. It’s time I did my duty by my throne, got married and produced children.”

“So many reasons all good and right. Yet I can see that it still hurts you to give up loving the one in your heart after all this time.” She said to her prince observantly and compassionately.

The smile that the prince gave the Peppermint maid this time was sad. “I know it’s time, in fact it’s way past time. This will be the last composition I will make to that love in my heart.”

“So may I hear it?” The maid asked quietly.

“Of cause you can.” Gumball moved the music, he the settled his fingers on the key board and started to play his newest composition. Marshall watched him play, the vampire had to admit that the pink man was the master of his instrument. The music he drew forward was so sad and full of so much longing, the raven haired vampire was not use to anything touching him but this music was. Slowly Gumball began to sing his deep melodious voice was singing his fair wells to the love he had hidden so long, a love he had pushed away because he did not want to be hurt but now losing this person hurt more then maybe being mocked for his confession of love might have. 

Marshall looked at the prince, his eyes were closed, he was lost in the music but the red eyed vampire noticed a single tear was making its way down his face and he found himself itching to brush it away from the prince’s cheek. The vampire couldn’t help but wonder who this person was they had obviously made their way so deeply into the heart of the younger man.

Eventually the prince finished playing Peppermint maid looked up at him again and spoke to Gumball. “I think you are going to have another hit on your hands.”  
“You know I don’t write them and have them published for the fact they are so popular.”

“I know that I was teasing you. After all you’ve used the money from your music for so many good causes. I wonder what Fiona and Marshall would think if they knew you were the famous composers Darker Rose.”

The pink man chuckled slightly. “Fionna would probably take it in her stride and Marshall well he’d probably think it was a joke.”

“Do you think you should have told him?”

“Pepper don’t...You know what would probably happen.”

The maid sighed deeply. “I know but I hate to see you in so much pain. I’ll make sure to let you sleep in tomorrow.”

“Thank you, I only stayed up to do this tonight knowing I had no early morning meetings.” Peppermint maid got up from the bench, she started towards the door, noticing her movement Marshall quickly pushed himself against the wall and turned himself invisible.

“Good night prince.”

“Good night Peppermint maid.”

Quietly she left the room, Gumball let out a deep sigh, he started to tidy up putting the new song to one side to deliver the next day and the storing rest of the music away. As the prince left the music room carefully he closed the door, before he walked down the corridor and went into his rooms. Gumball quietly closed door to his rooms behind him, the pink haired man crossed the room and started to get ready for bed completely unaware that he was not alone.

Marshall knew he should look away while the prince changed but he found that he couldn’t help but watch him undress any way. The vampire was completely unprepared for the hot surge of desire that scorched through him as he watched Gumball change into his night cloths. This heat was followed by a wave of happiness as Marshall realized the t-shirt that the prince wore to bed was one of the ones he always sent him from his concerts. The vampire had sent those tops as a dig that the prince didn’t know how to have fun like he did and the raven haired man had always assumed that Gumball threw them out but now he knew this was not the case.

The prince settled down on the edge of the bed his feet on the floor, he let out a deep sigh and looked out of the window at the moon. “I need to stop torturing myself over him. Give it up, he’s in love with her and I’m a fool for even thinking it was possible that he could ever love me when he so clearly hates me.”

Marshall decided it was time to come out of hiding. “So how long have you been playing the piano and been in love with this mystery man of yours?”

Gumball jumped, he turned to face the vampire but the fear and horror on his face which would usually amused the red eyed man did not instead they made something inside him hurt a lot. The mouth of the prince opened and closed a few times but nothing came out, Marshall rather unusually took pity on him. “I didn’t mean to hear, I just did and now I’d really like to know. We use to be good friends, I hate the fact we’ve drifted so far apart, that you’d let yourself suffer in silence for so long and not tell me something was bothering you.”

The prince looked away from his penetrating red eyed stair before he spoke to him dejectedly. “Its love there was nothing you could have done for me any way.”  
With a deep sigh the vampire silently drifted across the room, he settled down on the edge of the bed next to Gumball and placed a hand on a leg. “I may not have been able to do much that’s true, but I could have been there for you, been someone to talk to and someone to cry with. I’m so sorry you’ve been so tormented and before you say it no, I derive no pleasure from the thought of you suffering like this.”

“Thanks Marshall that means a lot to me coming from you. So now you know, I’ve been in love with one man for a long time and I started writing music for him. I never intended for it to be as popular as it has become.”

“I gathered, you know Deep Rose is one of my favourite composers I’m surprised to find out that music comes from you but I’d be honoured if you’d consider writing my band and I a song some time. So are you going to tell me about this man of yours?”

The prince flushed as the vampire complimented him. “Thanks, I’d like to write something for you to play you have an amazing voice.” This caused the dark haired man to shoot the pink one a surprised look, Gumball chuckled at this expression and explained. “I’ve been your concerts, I sneak in I like to have time to not be a prince every so often. I have most of your stuff I like to listen to it every so often.” The vampire felt himself flushing but before he could say anything the prince continued. “I’ve loved him for such a long time, it’s like part of myself I find it almost impossible to live without but now I’ve come to see that my love for him is never going to be possible.”

“Why is it not possible Gum?” The Vampire asked gently.

The prince smiled as Marshall used his old childhood nick name for him it was like a comforting blanket warm and safe. “He’s in love for the first time, from the way he acts I think it’s the real thing and the one he loves is a she so...”

With sympathy in his eyes the vampire pulled the dejected prince to him and held him close. “I’m so sorry.”

“Part of me says I should have said something, another part is saying he would have mocked you and look he is with her now.”

“Are you sure they are a couple?”

“As sure as I can be without asking them or them announcing it to the world which I’m sure they will do soon enough.”

The vampire gave the prince another squeeze, slowly Gumball looked up at him their eyes met, Marshall felt that heat travel through him again and before he could stop himself the vampire was pressing his lips to those of the younger man. The pink man let out a moan before he leant up into the kiss, his arms coming out to wind round the raven haired man kissing him. Marshall responded to the wanting noise the prince made by pressing the other man back onto his bed he pulled away from the kiss briefly. “Gum if you don’t want this then you better stop me now.”

“Marshall please... I want you...I love you.” The vampire looked into his eyes and could see the desire and the love which they held.

The red eyes widened as realization dawned. “I’m the one you were talking about wasn’t I?”

“Yes.” The prince murmured flushing softly as he finally made the confession which he had been aching to make to the vampire for a long time. “I know you love Fionna but just let me have tonight with you this is all I ask.” Gumball kissed the raven haired man above him pulling the older one down on top of him.

Marshall let out a deep groan, unable to resist he pushed his hands under the t-shirt of the prince letting his hands explore the chest of the other man who let out a moan and leant up into those exploring hands. “Does that feel good Gumball?”

“Yes Marshall so good like I’d always dreamed.”

The night was full of kissing, touching, exploring and love making Marshall was amazed and touched when he discovered that the prince had surrendered to him his virginity. Before they went to sleep together in the prince’s bed the Gumball went around the room making sure that all the curtains were closed so that the light would not trouble the vampire in the morning. The vampire king propped himself up in the bed and watched happily as his lover return to bed and to his arms. Once the prince was settled in bed for the night Marshall carefully he held the pink man close to him and watched as he fell asleep against him.

Marshall buried his nose into the fragrant pink hair, took a deep breath of the other mans sent and promised himself that in the morning he would set the prince strait on a few things. That dark haired man had spent a long time hiding how much he loved Gumball concealing it behind a thin layer of hatred after all as the old saying said you hurt those you love the most. Content for once in his long immortal life the vampire fell asleep holding close to him the one he had yet to confess his own deep love to.

The sun rose over the candy kingdom, Peppermint maid popped her head round the door to check on her prince she quickly realised that her young lord was not alone. As her red eyes took in the long dead man beside Gumball in the bed holding the prince to him possessively and protectively the maid smiled to herself. Rather than wake the two happily sleeping men she left the room quietly closing the door behind her gently. She was very glad for both their sakes that this morning the pink prince had no early duties to attend to.

It was Marshall who woke first he was instantly grateful for the closed curtains it appeared to be a very sunny day outside. Slowly the king looked down at the younger man in his arms, he smiled softly at Gumball before kissing him gently. The kiss caused the pink prince to stir in his sleep, slowly his eyes fluttered open, as he realized who was kissing him Gumball kissed back. Reluctantly the raven haired vampire broke their morning kiss and addressed the other man. “Do you have any duties this morning?”

“No for once I have the morning off.”

“Good I’m glad to hear it. Gumball about last night what you said...” The pink prince cut the vampire off by kissing him.

It was a short kiss as they pulled apart Gumball spoke. “Last night was wonderful, perfect everything I ever dreamed and I don’t...”

This time the vampire silenced the younger man with a short kiss, when he pulled back Marshall placed a finger to the other mans mouth. “I enjoyed last night to. The reason I enjoyed it so much was because I have wanted to be with you for the longest time. I love you Gumball.”

The pink eyes widened, gently the prince removed the finger from his lips and looked up into the vampires red eyes he could see nothing there but the truth. “I love you too Marshall, does that mean that we are now a couple?”

Marshall grinned at the younger man. “Yes it I believe it does.”

“Oh good.” Gumball said kissing the vampire passionately and pulling him closer. The king responded eagerly they were both at last truly happy to have found that the one they loved in fact loved them in return they knew it would not always be easy between them but at the same time they knew the love they had was one worth fighting to keep.


End file.
